1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to collapsible stands, particularly to collapsible stands for bench-top power tools and a method therefore.
2. Background Art
The prior art teaches a variety of stands for supporting bench-top power tools. The prior art stands include various features for enhancing portability and mobility. For example, the prior art teaches collapsible stands that may be collapsed to a compact and generally planar arrangement for transporting the stand when not in use. Conventional bench-top power tool stands includes features for supporting the power tool and securing the power tool thereto for relatively sturdy support during operation of the power tool. A drawback of such prior art stands is that sturdiness is limited by the size of the legs of the stand in order to facilitate compactness of the stand.
The prior art also teaches collapsible work benches that are provided separate from the power tool for supporting a tool thereon. These workbenches are not limited to collapsible dimensions associated with a specific power tool.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a collapsible stand for a bench-top power tool that is sufficiently compact yet stable for supporting a bench-top power tool and may be readily collapsed for transporting the power tool.